


His Beloved Brother

by Efavivace



Series: Shadow of the Past [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orang bilang perkataan adalah doa. / “Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, berapa penilaianmu tentang sukiyaki hari ini?” - “Minus empat, mungkin?” - “Kau tidak tahu kerja kerasku agar kau tidak mati kelaparan!” - “Aku bisa mati kalau makan masakanmu!” / Yang begini tentu saja bukan doa dan Itachi pun tak mengharapkan hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan manusia menghadapi takdir yang telah diramalkan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Beloved Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Past, Present, and Future](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/177142) by Roux Marlet. 



> Cerita ini adalah separuh bagian chapter berjudul sama dari karya author di fanfiction dot net, "Past, Present, and Future" yang berupa fanfiksi multichapter crossover (Bleach x Naruto).

Maruo-machi, Kyushu, Maret 1969.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Makanya, belajar yang benar.”  
Itachi menjitak dahi seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih muda darinya. Anak berambut hitam jabrik itu cemberut, mengusap dahinya sambil menggerutu.  
“Aku tahu! Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi!” semburnya.  
“Kau tetap adik kecilku, meskipun kau sudah hampir tiga belas tahun,” ujar Itachi, mengucek rambut adiknya. “Apa yang kaupikirkan sampai ulangan aljabarmu dapat nilai empat, Uchiha Sasuke?”  
Sasuke menepis tangan kakaknya dengan kasar. “Bukan urusanmu,” desisnya sambil berbalik ke kamar.  
“Urusanmu adalah urusanku, Sasuke-kun. Aku kakakmu.”  
“Ya, tapi kau bukan orang tuaku!” teriak Sasuke dari kamar.  
Itachi menghela napas.  
.  
.  
Mereka berdua yatim-piatu. Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat Itachi berusia dua belas tahun. Wali mereka sejak itu adalah Senju Hashirama, yang masih bertalian darah dengan klan Uchiha yang sudah habis—kakak beradik ini pewaris terakhirnya. Mereka tetap tinggal di rumah Fugaku, dan Senju mempekerjakan seorang pengurus rumah tangga yang sudah tua di situ. Senju sendiri hanya setahun dua kali menilik mereka: sekali saat tahun baru dan satu lagi tergantung jadwal senggangnya. Dia orang sibuk, Itachi memaklumi hal itu.  
Senju pernah sekali menyinggung soal warisan. Fugaku tidak terlalu kaya, tapi tentu saja Itachi dan Sasuke berhak mendapatkan hartanya. Warisan itu sekarang ada di tangan Senju, paling tidak sampai Itachi nanti berumur dua puluh dan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri serta adiknya.  
Danzo tua berhenti bekerja tahun lalu. Agaknya diminta oleh Senju. Mungkin di Tokyo ia kekurangan pembantu. Dia tidak bilang apa alasannya. Tapi Itachi menduga lebih dari itu.  
Itachi saat ini bekerja sebagai kasir sekaligus penulis rubrik opini majalah mingguan. Penghasilannya? Sebetulnya kurang. Senju malah sudah tidak membiayai mereka lagi—sebetulnya dia hanya seorang kaya yang sok baik tapi berpamrih.  
Januari tahun lalu, Senju berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Waktu itu Itachi sudah bekerja paruh waktu di supermarket. Begitu tahu tentang ini, Senju jadi tersinggung.  
“Jadi,” katanya saat itu, “jadi. Kau sudah merasa tak perlu uang dariku, begitu?!”  
Maksud Itachi bukan begitu. Selama ini kiriman Senju selalu pas-pasan, tapi Itachi merasa tak enak kalau ‘menodong’ walinya itu—ditambah kecurigaannya bahwa Senju seorang pecinta uang. Jadi dia berusaha menambahinya sendiri.  
“Anoo, Senju-san, begini ceritanya…” Itachi memulai.  
Tapi Senju tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Dia hanya meninggalkan amplop uang tahun baru di meja tamu lalu melesat kembali ke mobilnya sambil berseru-seru,  
“Tak tahu terima kasih! Anak tak tahu diuntung!”  
Dan tahun baru kali ini, dia tidak datang lagi.  
.  
.  
Itachi berjuang keras agar Sasuke tetap bisa sekolah. Ia sendiri baru lulus SMA.  
Cita-cita? Profesi impian?  
Dulu, waktu orang tuanya masih ada, Itachi selalu didorong untuk menjadi dokter. Sebagai anak yang penurut, diiyakan saja permintaan itu oleh Itachi.  
Tapi sekarang, mana ada biaya untuk sekolah kedokteran? Mimpi.  
Itachi tidak mau mengemis pada Senju agar dikirimi uang lagi—waktu itu bukan dia yang salah. Senju saja yang terlalu egois dan perasa.  
Impian Itachi yang terpendam adalah menjadi penulis.  
.  
.  
Sekarang Itachi sedang memfokuskan perhatian pada takoyaki yang dimasaknya. Sasuke selalu berkomentar bahwa masakannya mengerikan.  
.  
.  
“Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, berapa penilaianmu tentang sukiyaki hari ini?”  
Sasuke memasang tampang muak sambil menjawab, “Minus empat, mungkin?”  
“Kau ini menjengkelkan,” gerutu Itachi.  
“Kau kan minta jawaban jujur?” balas Sasuke. “Sukiyaki yang dulu aku jawab tiga, kau marah.”  
.  
.  
Kali ini Itachi mencoba tips memasak takoyaki yang diberikan seorang kawan baiknya, Hoshigaki Kisame.  
Kisame tinggal di Kirigakure, desa tepi pantai dekat Maruo-machi. Suatu sore di supermarket tempatnya bekerja sebagai kasir, Itachi bertemu dengan Kisame yang waktu itu membeli beberapa bumbu masak.  
.  
.  
Pria tinggi itu mengumpat pelan.  
“Aduh, sial.”  
Itachi cepat-cepat membungkuk ke bawah meja untuk mengambil barang yang terjatuh itu. Dompet.  
“Terima kasih,” ujar Kisame menerima dompetnya. Itachi membalas dengan senyum ramah.  
“Ah, Anda senang memasak, rupanya,” ujar Itachi, mengamati barang belanjaan Kisame.  
“Ya. Saya tinggal di tepi laut, dan keluarga saya, klan Hoshigaki, punya banyak resep masakan seafood,” sahut Kisame.  
Itachi belum pernah melihat orang Jepang dengan kulit kelabu-biru seperti orang di hadapannya ini. Tapi dia terlihat cukup ramah.  
“Begitu. Anoo… Hoshigaki-san, apa Anda tahu cara memasak takoyaki supaya enak?”  
“Tentu,” jawab Kisame bersemangat. Sambil menunggu Itachi mengemas belanjaan, dia menjelaskan beberapa tips. Itachi tampak senang mendapat info itu. Sasuke tidak akan mencemooh masakannya lagi.  
“Jadi kau harus merendamnya dalam air hangat dulu, supaya tidak amis.”  
“Baiklah. Terima kasih atas tipsnya, Hoshigaki-san,” Itachi menyerahkan kantung belanja dan uang kembalian Kisame, lalu membungkuk sopan.  
“Sama-sama. Panggil Kisame saja, ehm…”  
“Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.”  
“Itachi-san.” Kisame tersenyum sopan, mengangguk kecil lalu keluar bersama belanjaannya.  
.  
.  
“Sasuke-kun, makan malam!” seru Itachi dari dapur.  
“Hn,” sahut si adik dari kamar.  
“Kalau tidak keluar sekarang, akan kuhabiskan sendiri!”  
Tidak ada jawaban.  
“Sa-s-kee…”  
“Habiskan saja sana!” teriak Sasuke. “Siapa juga yang mau makan masakan menjijikkan itu?!”  
“Hei, aku menghabiskan sepanjang sore untuk memasaknya!” seru Itachi dari dapur. Dia mulai merasa kesal. Susah payah dia mencoba tips Kisame, sampai-sampai belum sempat mengerjakan artikelnya, hanya demi tanggapan tak berperasaan Sasuke seperti barusan? Kenapa adiknya itu tidak mau mengerti kesulitannya? Tadi pagi beberapa surat tagihan datang, dan itu sudah membuat Itachi cukup frustrasi sebelum pulangnya Sasuke siang harinya dengan nilai empat.  
Itachi berjalan menuju kamar adiknya.  
“Kau tidak tahu kerja kerasku agar kau tidak mati kelaparan,” gumam Itachi berusaha menenangkan diri.  
“Aku bisa mati kalau makan masakanmu!”  
Jleb. Kejam. Sasuke sudah kelewatan. Rahang Itachi mengeras.  
“Mati saja sana,” gumam Itachi, belum pernah merasa semarah ini.  
Dia kembali ke dapur dan mengambil porsi untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu duduk di hadapan mesin tik tuanya untuk menulis sambil makan.  
Deadline artikelnya besok pagi, pukul tujuh. Itachi menyesali keputusannya memasak takoyaki. Mending beli ramen di Kedai Ichiraku saja; murah, lumayan enak, dan tidak buang waktu. Karena rasa sayangnya pada Sasuke-lah Itachi tidak mau adiknya itu banyak mengonsumsi penyedap rasa dan pengawet dan lain-lain dari masakan “beli jadi”.  
Tapi sepertinya Sasuke lebih suka rasa bumbu penyedap di kedai daripada rasa cinta kakaknya.  
Itachi menekan setiap tuts mesin tiknya dengan kekesalan yang bertambah tiap detik. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Sasuke menyebalkan.  
.  
.  
Itachi terbangun saat fajar menyingsing, terkejut menyadari bahwa dia ketiduran dan tulisannya belum selesai. Cepat-cepat dilanjutkannya tugasnya.  
Sebetulnya pekerjaan yang satu ini sudah dilakoni Itachi sejak ia SMP. Menjadi wartawan siswa, begitu dulu istilahnya. Mengisi satu rubrik tiap minggu dengan hasil wawancara kecil-kecilan atau ulasan pribadi tentang suatu topik.  
Topik minggu ini—cukup menarik, menurutnya—tentang junk food. Cocok sekali dengan yang sedang dihadapinya.  
Pukul enam lewat, Sasuke masuk ke ruangan itu—dapur sekaligus ruang makan dan ruang kerja—dengan sudah berseragam lengkap. Dia tidak bicara sepatah kata pun dan Itachi juga tak punya waktu untuk menyapanya.  
Sasuke makan takoyaki yang dimasak Itachi kemarin tanpa berkomentar. Di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara mesin tik dan peralatan makan Sasuke yang saling beradu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke berkata dengan datar, “Itte kimasu.” Dan dia langsung keluar, berangkat ke sekolah tanpa menunggu balasan Itachi.  
“Hn,” Itachi menyahut sekenanya beberapa detik kemudian.  
Tak lama, Itachi sudah melaju di atas sepedanya, balapan dengan waktu menuju kantor berita majalah tersebut—di tengah kota, agak jauh dari rumahnya. Untung masih sempat. Itachi keluar dari gedung itu tepat pukul tujuh.  
Sambil bersepeda santai, Itachi memikirkan adiknya. Tadi pagi dia makan apa? Mestinya takoyaki yang kemarin. Tidak ada celaan. Apa takoyaki-nya kali ini sudah enak? Menurut Itachi sendiri sih, masakan buatannya selalu enak. Narsisme koki amatiran.  
Saat berbelok di perempatan sebelah rumah sakit, Itachi menangkap sesosok pria yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Itachi menyapa orang itu.  
“Hoshigaki-san! Ah, Kisame-san!”  
Yang disapa rupanya sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Itachi. Itachi membunyikan bel sepedanya. Kisame menengadah, dan akhirnya melihat Itachi yang berada di seberang jalan. Itachi melambaikan sebelah tangan.  
“Terima kasih, Kisame-san! Tipsmu sangat membantu!” serunya.  
Kisame rupanya masih ingat dengan Itachi, dan dia menyeringai sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas salamnya.  
Itachi terus melaju, dan Kisame kembali ke pikirannya yang misterius.  
.  
.  
Tiba di rumah, Itachi memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Capek sekali rasanya. Untung hari ini, Kamis, dia tidak kerja di supermarket; dalam seminggu, tiap karyawan boleh memilih satu hari libur. Itachi pilih Kamis karena deadline pekerjaan satunya jatuh di hari itu.  
Nanti saja bersih-bersih rumah. Sekarang merebahkan punggung dulu.  
Begitu mencium bau bantal, Itachi langsung mendengkur.  
Belum ada setengah jam Itachi memejamkan mata ketika mata itu terbuka lagi. Tapi iris matanya berwarna merah, bukan hitam. Mata itu memiliki tiga bintik hitam di sekitar pupil. Itachi membeku dengan mata terbuka. Lalu dia mengerjap, dan matanya kembali berwarna hitam. Dengan gerakan mendadak, dia bangun dan mengucek kedua matanya. Melihat ke sekeliling. Semuanya normal. Kamarnya yang sempit, sebuah lemari kecil, sebuah rak buku dengan foto keluarga di atasnya.  
Apa barusan itu?  
Dia bermimpi Sasuke tertabrak truk. Sekarat dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Itachi ada di sana, di lorong menuju UGD, menatap adiknya yang berusaha keras mengucapkan sesuatu—tidak jelas—sebelum adegan dalam mimpi itu berubah ke pemakaman dengan nisan bertuliskan “Uchiha Sasuke” di sebelah dua nisan orang tuanya. Tanggal meninggalnya—  
13 Maret 1969—  
Hari ini.  
Itachi menggeleng kuat-kuat. Itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi. Tidak nyata. Mungkin karena dia masih kesal dengan Sasuke. Lagipula kemarin dia mengumpat agar Sasuke mati saja. Dia masih sakit hati atas kata-kata adiknya itu. Semuanya terkumpul dan memunculkan mimpi yang seperti itu.  
Itachi pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya. Sudahlah. Tadi cuma mimpi. Sekarang dia harus mencuci.  
Sambil mengucir kembali rambutnya, Itachi bersenandung, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dari mimpinya.  
Dia teringat kembali akan nilai ‘minus empat’ yang dilontarkan Sasuke untuk masakannya sebelum ini.  
Dasar. Seenaknya saja menilai masakan orang dengan min empat. Dia sendiri dapat empat untuk aljabar. Kualat, kan?  
Hah. Takoyaki yang ini pasti enak. Mungkin Sasuke tidak bisa berkomentar saking lezatnya.  
Merasa lebih ceria, Itachi mengangkat ember berisi pakaian kotor sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu senyumnya menghilang begitu menyadari berat ember yang dibawanya.  
Kemarin Sasuke tidak mencuci. Padahal itu gilirannya. Itachi memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikannya pada sang adik karena melanggar kesepakatan—pekerjaan rumah tangga digilir setiap hari.  
Lihat saja nanti.  
.  
.  
Bukan.  
.  
.  
Bukan mimpi.  
Itu penglihatan masa depan.  
.  
.  
Kamis, 13 Maret 1969, Uchiha Sasuke, 13 tahun, siswa kelas 1 SMP Konoha, tewas tertabrak truk di Maruo-machi. Supir truk itu tidak bertanggung jawab. Kabur begitu saja.  
Anak itu sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh warga setempat, tapi nyawanya tak tertolong.  
.  
.  
Si Wali, Senju, hanya menghadiri pemakaman. Setelah itu tidak ada kontak apa pun dengan Itachi.  
.  
.  
Klan Uchiha memiliki bakat menurun bernama ‘sharingan’—mata yang bisa melihat masa depan, mirai no me. Tidak semua Uchiha mewarisinya. Fugaku serta tiga generasi sebelumnya juga tidak. Itachi dulu menganggap itu hanya mitos dalam klannya. Masa di zaman modern ini masih ada yang percaya ramalan dan tetek bengeknya?  
Ternyata sharingan memang ada. Dan Itachi memilikinya. Itachi bisa melihat kejadian yang belum terjadi. Kejadian yang nantinya betul-betul terjadi.  
.  
#  
.  
13 Maret 1969, siang hari.  
.  
Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berlari keluar kelas.  
“Oi, hati-hati!” seru Naruto, salah satu temannya. Sasuke tidak sengaja menyenggol mejanya dan membuat tumpukan buku Naruto hampir ambruk—anak berambut pirang jabrik itu seperti biasa lamban merapikan bukunya.  
“Sori!” seru Sasuke dari pintu. Dia berlari terus.  
“Ada apa dengannya?” gerutu Naruto entah pada siapa.  
.  
.  
Sasuke menunggu sampai lampu penyeberang jalan berwarna hijau, lalu dia berlari lagi.  
Tadi di kelas, Kakashi-sensei menyampaikan berita duka tentang kakak Inuzuka Kiba, Hana, yang meninggal pagi itu. Kiba seorang anak yang ceria, tapi tentunya kabar itu membuatnya guncang. Waktu dia meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang ke rumah diantar wali kelas Kurenai-sensei, ada air mata di pipinya.  
Manusia tidak bisa mengetahui kapan kematian menjemput. Kakak Kiba ternyata meninggal karena kanker paru. Dikiranya dia hanya kelelahan bekerja, dan tidak mengeluh apa-apa pada orang tua atau adiknya.  
Sasuke jadi teringat kakaknya sendiri dan menyadari betapa jahatnya dirinya kemarin. Padahal takoyaki Itachi kali ini ternyata enak luar biasa. Dan Itachi pasti bekerja keras untuk itu, mengesampingkan pekerjaannya yang lain.  
Selama ini masakan Itachi memang agak tidak karuan rasanya. Sasuke sebetulnya terima saja—daripada dia yang disuruh memasak—dan dia hanya senang mengritik kakaknya supaya Itachi sadar dirinya perlu kursus memasak atau semacamnya.  
Ya, ya, ya. Yang kemarin itu betul-betul kurang ajar, Sasuke menyadari ucapannya kemarin dengan menyesal. Dan... Tentang ulangan aljabar, ia memang belum terlalu paham pelajarannya.  
Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak sabar untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Selama pelajaran di sekolah tadi, dia terus menerus memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan diucapkannya pada Itachi. Sasuke tidak mau kedengaran cengeng atau sok manis.  
Ah, dia teringat pertanyaan favorit Itachi.  
“Skala satu sampai sepuluh, kali ini takoyakimu kunilai—”  
Dari arah sana sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang—pengemudinya pasti tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas...  
.  
.  
“Jangan mati,” gumam Itachi, berlari bersama perawat dan dokter yang mendorong Sasuke di atas tempat tidur beroda.  
Belum sampai mereka di ruang UGD, Sasuke merintih pelan, menggapai tangan Itachi.  
“...tachi...” Sasuke berusaha bicara dan usahanya itu membuat pendarahan di lehernya makin menjadi.  
“Sasuke-kun! Jangan bicara lagi,” perintah Itachi.  
Sasuke diam, wajahnya mencerminkan derita yang amat sangat.  
Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan lemah.  
.  
.  
...Hoi. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?  
.  
.  
Dengan usaha terakhir, Sasuke menekuk satu jari kelingkingnya.  
Sembilan.  
Dengan napas terakhir, Sasuke bergumam,  
“Takoyaki...”  
Dan dengan senyum lemah terakhirnya untuk sang kakak, Sasuke meninggal tepat di depan pintu UGD.


End file.
